


Touchable

by eggiwegs



Category: Ezra Miller - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-29
Updated: 2013-05-29
Packaged: 2017-12-13 07:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggiwegs/pseuds/eggiwegs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra Miller gets caught masturbating.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touchable

The sweet scent of dragon’s blood trailed the incense that Saiya had just lit, as she twirled it in the air like it was a magic wand. I closed my eyes and inhaled my favorite smell, a contented smile across my face. I was so lucky to have a friend like her. She was so sweet, and intelligent, and understanding. We weren’t exactly attached at the hip or soulmates or anything, but we felt completely comfortable around each other and there was never any drama.

That mundane Thursday afternoon, we had planned to lie on her bed contemplating all the stupid deep shit that we thought about, while lighting incense and the candles that we had bought at the store earlier in the day. It was fall time and everything was either plum or crimson colored, which we both agreeably adored. Just before the festivities were to begin, though, my bladder interrupted.

“Shit, Saiy. I have to pee. I’ll be right back,” I told her, setting my incense on an ash tray and leaving her room.

As I walked toward the mid-hallway bathroom, I swear to god I heard nothing. No heavy breathing, no grunting – nothing. Though if I had, I can’t say that I wouldn’t have peeked in out of curiosity anyway.

Once I got to the door, it was cracked just a little. I didn’t want to intrude on anyone and I couldn’t tell if anyone was in there, so I looked through the crack, only slightly at first. My stomach dropped at what I saw.

Ezra, Saiya’s baby brother, stood there with his underwear and jeans around his ankles. He was looking in the mirror, strands of his dark hair in his eyes, as he stroked his own cock. Now, he was only a year younger than me, yet I always felt weird about how attracted I was to him, since I was friends with his older sister. I couldn’t help it, though, he was basically the embodiment of perfection. I felt like the biggest pervert on the planet, but my feet were firmly planted in plain view of him.

I didn’t understand why’d he have been doing that in the bathroom anyway, especially with the door cracked. Whatever. I’d just look for a minute more and pretend it never happened.

His smooth, pale skin looked pure and heavenly, his body like a new and improved version of a Greco-Roman statue. He looked as though he needed to be touched. And fuck, he was touchable. His lips were plump and red, his eyelashes long and dark, his dick hard and bigger than I would’ve imagined. I was falling into a dreamy state of horny delusion, my eyelids feeling heavier. I didn’t want to look away.

His long, skinny fingers gripped his erection, sliding up and down it faster and faster with each stroke. I bit my lip, trying to keep my breathing from hitching as I looked up at his face. It was beautiful; his head was thrown back, his eyes closed and his lips pouting in apparent sexual frustration. He let out a faint, tiny groan as he kept going and going, steadily but surely.

I gasped ever so slightly and immediately threw my hand over my mouth in horror. I had no idea if he had heard it or not, but if he had, I would jump off a fucking bridge. I continued to look at him to gain some sense of reassurance that he hadn’t. Instead, I could’ve sworn to god that for just a split second he had looked straight at me, a deviant smirk planted on his face.

I stumbled backward and tried hurrying back to Saiya’s room, but instead tripped on a fucking dog toy and landed on my ass. Before I could even get back on my feet, Ezra’s figure appeared standing over me, his hand outstretched as if to help me up.

“Did you enjoy the view?”


End file.
